Emma Carstairs & Julian Blackthorn
by Carla Samojeden
Summary: Cuatro años después de la Guerra Oscura, Emma y Julian siguen viviendo en el Instituto de Los Ángeles. El único objetivo de la muchacha es vengar la muerte de sus padres pero hay algo, más bien alguien, que la retiene allí. Julian no es solo su parabatai, si no que también el amor de su vida. Y Emma está al tanto que ese amor está prohibido.


Emma Carstairs había pasado toda la tarde en la sala de entrenamiento, ni siquiera se había percatado que ya había anochecido y seguramente todos ya estaban cenando. Una de las principales reglas del Instituto de Los Ángeles era "no fastidiar a Emma Carstairs mientras está entrenando", motivo por el cual ya nadie se molestaba en llamarla cuando la cena estaba lista.

Ella llevaba puesto el traje típico de los cazadores de sombras, no era fanática del color negro, pero había algo sobre ese traje que la hacía sentir a gusto, que la hacía sentir como si perteneciera a alguna parte.

Emma cogió el cuchillo que estaba depositado en el suelo, apuntó hacia la fotografía de Sebastian Morgenstern que había ordenado que fuera colocada allí años atrás y con un movimiento delicado y sencillo lo clavó en la sien del difunto cazador de sombras.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que había ocurrido la Guerra Oscura y habían asesinado a sus padres y, a pesar del pasar del tiempo, el odio y la amargura crecían dentro de ella como el mismísimo día que le habían anunciado que sus padres habían muerto. Emma no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella época y su único objetivo era vengar ambas muertes, luchar para honrar el nombre de sus padres y asesinar a sangre fría a todos los involucrados.

Toda su sed de venganza le parecía perfectamente razonable, era lo único que la motivaba a seguir adelante. Bueno, casi...

-Eso está algo viejo, ¿no crees? Me sorprende que todavía no le hayan salido hongos.

La voz de Julian Blackthorn hizo eco a través de las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento, provocando que Emma volteara y le dedicara una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, Jules, sabes perfectamente que le hago mantenimiento a diario-bromeó ella. Jules le devolvió la sonrisa mientras caminaba a su encuentro. De repente, ella comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa, había algo relacionado con el acercamiento del muchacho que provocó que su piel se erizara.- ¿Vienes a practicar?

Él negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Venía a comprobar que estuvieras viva-respondió el muchacho, y luego se encogió de hombros-. ¿Sabes que se me ocurrió una brillante idea? Podríamos vaciar tu habitación y traer tu cama directamente aquí-Emma alzó una ceja, observándolo divertida-. Digo, ahorraríamos mucho espacio...

-¿Para qué quieres una habitación libre?

-Un gimnasio no estaría nada mal-añadió Julian-. Además, estarías todo el día aquí encerrada y no tendría que ver tu cara de zombi por las mañanas...

Emma alcanzó a tomar otro cuchillo y se lo arrojó directamente a su _parabatai_; ella midió la fuerza con precisión, provocando que el arma solo le rozara la oreja, sin siquiera dañarlo. Emma abrió los ojos de par en par apenas vio a Jules agacharse, mientras se llevaba la mano al oído y se quejaba en voz alta.

-Oh, por el Ángel, Julian...-Ella corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado. Él no emitía sonido alguno, solo observaba el suelo-. No pensé que iba a dañarte, ¡lo siento tanto!

Exactamente dos segundos después, Julian se quitó la mano de la oreja revelando su piel en perfecto estado y comenzó a reír, mientras observaba a Emma con una expresión risueña en su rostro.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas caído!-exclamó él y la señaló-. ¡Yo, Julian Blackthorn, seré conocido como el primer cazador de sombras que ha osado desafiar a la tan valiente y perspicaz Emma Carstairs!-Jules se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer ovaciones, mientras simulaba saludar a sus admiradores haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha.

La tez del rostro de Emma se tornó completamente roja y se puso de pie para depositar su puño en el pecho de Julian.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-bramó, apenas lo golpeó.

-¡Auch!-chilló él-. Fue solo una broma, tontita.

Emma se ruborizó al instante.

-No me llames de esa forma, Julian-Ella intentó evitar a toda costa los ojos azules de su _parabatai,_ que la observaban expectantes-. Pensé que realmente te había hecho daño.

-Oh, ¿ahora no puedo decirte apodos en diminutivo?-inquirió él y le sonrió jovialmente-. Emma, bobita, guapita, osita, cachorra...

Emma se apresuró a tapar la boca de Julian con sus manos.

-¡Por favor, para!-exclamó, mientras soltaba una carcajada-. Prométeme que jamás vas a llamarme así de nuevo.

Julian intentó decir algo pero las manos de ella le obstruyeron cualquier forma de comunicarse, entonces se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Emma se alejó de él, rompiendo todo acercamiento físico que habían tenido.

-¿En serio no te gusta?-dijo él-. Realmente me había esforzado con "cachorra"...

Emma hubiera golpeado realmente fuerte a cualquier muchacho que la hubiera llamado de esa forma, aunque estuviera bromeando; pero Julian Blackthorn no era cualquier muchacho. Él había estado junto a Emma desde que ella tenía uso de la memoria, no solo en el momento más difícil de toda su vida, sino que también en todos los demás, por más insignificantes que parecieran. Julian la conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía todo acerca de ella y podía percatarse de sus sentimientos y su humor con tan solo observarla por dos segundos. Emma no se podía imaginar una vida sin él porque, además de todo el amor que se tenían, ellos habían hecho una promesa que los iba a mantener juntos para siempre, habían hecho una promesa de hermandad. Porque Julian Blackthorn no era solo su mejor amigo, sino que también era su _parabatai._

Ella recordó una frase que le había dicho su madre cuando Emma era todavía demasiado pequeña para entender lo que era el amor: "Un día vas a encontrar a alguien que llegué a tu alma y la llene de amor, ése alguien será indispensable y nada ni nadie podrá quebrar el lazo que crearan". En aquellos tiempos, Emma pensó que eran solo puras palabras que su madre le decía para que se fuera a dormir, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella _ya _había encontrado a alguien que la hiciera sentir de esa forma, ella había encontrado a alguien que le llenara el alma de amor y que le era indispensable.

Y lo tenía en frente de sus ojos.

-Emma, ¿estás bien?-Jules le acarició la mejilla suavemente, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Emma vislumbró la runa de _parabatai_ sobre el antebrazo del muchacho y la piel se le erizó; encontró su mirada en un instante, y no pudo evitar notar lo alto que era a comparación de ella. Ella conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sabía con exactitud dónde estaba su marca de nacimiento, cual había sido su primera runa, donde se encontraba la cicatriz que se le había formado cuando se había caído de su bicicleta a los seis años.

Julian era indispensable para ella, tal como su madre le había dicho, y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía pensar en otra cosa que el deseo que incineraba lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Estoy perfectamente-. Emma apartó la mirada y se dedicó a observar el suelo.

-No tienes que hacerte la fuerte.-susurró él. Le tomó la barbilla y volvió a examinarla con aquellos ojos azul índigo que la inquietaban-. No conmigo.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pocas personas habían visto a Emma Carstairs llorar, pero Julian era la excepción a la regla. Había visto llorar a la muchacha más veces de lo que a ella le gustaba admitir.

-A veces pienso en aquel día que estábamos en Idris y oímos a la Inquisidora decir que probablemente nos iban a separar, que yo me iba a quedar allí y tú regresarías a Los Ángeles a vivir con tu tío.- Julian dio un paso hacia ella y la reconfortó-. A veces pienso que hubiese sido de nosotros si aquel día nos hubieran separado, si estos últimos cuatro años los hubiésemos pasado alejados, y no hubiésemos hecho aquel juramento...

A Julian los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, como si ella hubiese dicho algo prohibido, y ella vislumbró el tono de decepción en su semblante.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme jurado lealtad?-A Jules le había temblado la voz, y ella sintió que lo estaba perdiendo.

-¡No!-bramó-¡Por supuesto que no!-Jules suspiró, aliviado y le acarició el hombro con el pulgar izquierdo, sintiendo su cálida piel sobre la de él-. Eres todo lo que tengo, Julian. Luego de la muerte de mis padres no sé que hubiera sido de mi si tú no me hubieses consolado del modo que lo hiciste.-Ella tomó aire y luego añadió-. Jules, no me imagino una vida sin ti pero sabes con exactitud a lo que me refiero.

Por primera vez desde que él había entrado a la sala de entrenamiento ella sintió que la charla se había transformado en aquella que tanto habían temido desde que ambos comenzaron a sentirse distinto cada vez que miraban a su _parabatai. _

-Sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres, Emma.-Ella se mordió el labio, mientras él comenzó a juguetear con su cabello rubio; de pequeño, solía pasar horas jugando con el cabello de la muchacha, tan solo se dedicaba a enredar mechones alrededor de sus dedos y luego soltarlos, como si fuera algo de otro mundo.- Aunque no me arrepiento de haber hecho aquel juramento, si aquel día nos hubieran separado quizás la Emma del futuro se hubiera olvidado completamente de mi existencia y quizás no estaríamos aquí. Juntos.

Ella se apresuró a hablar lo antes posible.

-Jules, jamás me olvidaría de ti.

El cazador de sombras posó sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha, ninguno de sus movimientos le parecían extraños, cada gesto que él emitía era tan familiar para ella que lo aceptó al instante. Ella contempló la línea de sus pómulos, la forma en que su mandíbula estaba perfectamente moldeada a su rostro, y la manera en que él la observaba, como si fuera la persona más extraordinaria que jamás hubiera visto. Emma sabía que Jules amaba sus ojos color café, se lo había dicho muchísimas veces, pero ella jamás había sentido aquel cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante debido a la forma en que él la estudiaba. Porque no lo estaba haciendo como antes, no la analizaba de forma correcta, si no que había una pizca de rebeldía y desobediencia en la mirada del muchacho.

-Por supuesto que no.-murmuró él, casi encima del rostro de ella.-. Di algo, Emma, tan solo…

-Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo-Emma señaló, interrumpiéndolo de forma abrupta. Ella era una muchacha de pocas palabras, pero Jules la cambiaba por completo, confiaba plenamente en él y no temía decirle absolutamente nada-. Es tan simple y a la vez tan complicado.

Julian se encogió de hombros, como si ella estuviera hablando del clima

-¿Por qué es tan complicado?-inquirió él y Emma lo observó exasperada.

-Sabes que está prohibido por ley, sabes que no podemos estar juntos-. Él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, provocando que sus miradas quedaran enfrentadas. El tacto del cuerpo del cazador de sombras la hizo sentir como si fuera una principiante con respecto a su _parabatai,_ casi como si nunca lo hubiera tocado antes-. La Clave no lo permitiría...

Julian rozó su pulgar sobre su labio inferior, provocando que Emma realmente se sintiera una novata; mientras que ella era pura adrenalina, valentía y agallas, junto a él se sentía una completa cobarde.

-¿Tú crees que la Clave nos está observando en este mismo instante?-Jules dio un paso más hacia ella y todo el espacio que había entre ellos se desvaneció. Una de sus manos le acarició la nuca y ella pudo palpar su aliento, al chocar contra el suyo.- ¿O ahora...?-Ella se puso de puntas de pie para alcanzar su rostro, jamás habían llegado a tener esa clase de intimidad, jamás habían pensado que sus labios algún día iban a rozarse; porque ahora ella lo estaba sintiendo, no solo el cuerpo de Julian arremeter contra el de ella, si no la fuerza y la desesperación con la que él la besaba.

Emma supuso que el deseo que había escondido tantos años era recíproco y no pudo sentirse mejor al respecto. Todo lo que podía sentir era la manera en que Jules la acariciaba, la forma en que sus labios habían encajado como si fueran un rompecabezas, y su lengua adentrándose en su boca, como una completa extraña. Él estaba impaciente, colocó sus manos debajo de la cintura de la muchacha y la alzó, rodeándola entre sus brazos, sin siquiera separar sus labios un centímetro.

Emma recordó la primera vez que había notado que se sentía atraída hacia Julian, y no en el buen sentido. Había sido una noche de primavera, el día de su cumpleaños número quince, cuando Julian la había despertado en el medio de la oscuridad para darle su presente. El joven solo llevaba puesto su pijama y Emma estaba en paños menores, pero eso no lo detuvo para adentrarse en su habitación y ser el primero en desearle feliz cumpleaños. Julian había dormido aquella noche en la cama de Emma, como los hermanos suelen hacerlo; solo que ella no sintió como si su hermano estuviera recostado a su lado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era cuan perfecto se veía dormido, mientras respiraba bajo la luz de la luna. Y, en ese momento, supo que todo había cambiado, porque cuando la mente lucha contra el corazón, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Todo está perdido.

Jules se hizo paso entre la sala de entrenamiento con Emma entre sus brazos, casi como si ella fuera una pluma y no pesara absolutamente nada. Emma apoyó todo su peso sobre el pecho del muchacho y se limitó a colocar sus manos detrás de su nuca, para no resbalarse. Nada de lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, ni siquiera podía describir con palabras la forma en que ambos estaban quebrantando la ley, pero nada de eso importaba, nada de eso podía cambiar la forma en Emma se sentía con respecto a Julian.

Él chocó contra un mueble donde solían apoyar los cuchillos serafines viejos, o tan solo las armas que no servían más; con un rápido gesto Jules arrojó todo al suelo, y depositó a Emma sobre el frío mármol. Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a besarse ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, llenos de deseo y lujuria, ardían de tal forma que ella emitió un pequeño gemido apenas sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Ella abrió las piernas para darle lugar al cuerpo del muchacho, que se hizo paso entre su piel, todavía besándola como si del fin del mundo se tratase. Emma no se percato de cuando había sido exactamente que había comenzado a sobar sus manos sobre el torso de Julian; había encontrado un hueco entre sus tejanos y su camiseta, y ahora acariciaba la piel desnuda de su _parabatai._ Si, Emma conocía a la perfección todo el cuerpo de Julian, pero nada se comparaba con sentirlo del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, con sentir sus pieles arder como si fueran una.

Emma advirtió el tan particular aroma de su mejor amigo, era algo parecido a la menta, mezclado con la fragancia de vainilla de su shampoo. Ella sabía que no estaba en su mejor momento, no solo estaba llena de mugre si no que estaba transpirada, ya que había estado entrenando. Pero, ¿cuál era el punto de arreglarse cuando él la había visto de esa forma tantísimas veces? Ellos eran cazadores de sombras,_ eso _era lo que hacían; luchar y no usar delineador para no lucir peor de lo que ya lucían luego de una batalla o un entrenamiento.

Jules también la acarició en lugares donde jamás la había tocado; apenas rozó la palma de su mano sobre su estómago ella volvió a emitir un pequeño sonido, un sonido lleno imprudencia, un sonido que la iba a perseguir hasta el día de su muerte. Él fue ascendiendo a través de su cuerpo, pero no se sobrepasó, Emma se sintió cómoda en todo momento. Cuando sus manos llegaron a su nuca nuevamente sus labios se transportaron allí también, y exploraron cada centímetro de su cuello, mientras Emma cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del tacto del muchacho.

Ella no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la forma en que Jules la estaba besando, la forma en que ambos se deseaban y lo mucho que ambos se querían.

-¡Emma!-una voz femenina, que provenía de Helen, provocó que ambos se separaran por completo- ¡Julian! ¡¿Están arriba!?

Gracias a Dios que a Helen no se le había ocurrido subir a la sala de entrenamiento porque Emma no hubiese sabido que decir si los hubiese encontrado en aquella situación. Ambos se irguieron y se acomodaron la ropa, casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Estamos aquí, Helen!-bramó Julian. Él fue el primero en hablar, ya que Emma estaba completamente sonrojada y no podía articular ni una sola palabra.- ¡Vamos en camino!

Seguramente Helen sí los estaba llamando para que fueran a cenar, ya eran las nueve de la noche y se suponía que tenían que estar en el comedor a las ocho y treinta.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, sin decir una sola palabra. Emma volteó un instante para observar a su _parabatai_ cuando notó que su muñeca estaba sangrando.

-Jules, espera...-Él cesó el paso y ella le tomó la mano-. Estás sangrando-le indicó el corte que tenía sobre su piel y el muchacho la siguió con la mirada.

Una sonrisa depravada se formó en el rostro de Julian Blackthorn.

-Las consecuencias de una noche salvaje en la sala de entrenamiento, Carstairs.

Emma soltó una carcajada y supo que solo Jules podría haberla hecho reír luego de lo que había sucedido.


End file.
